Content-sharing platforms and their corresponding websites and mobile applications (“apps”) enable user devices to share and play online streaming content, such as online streaming music and video. Streaming content may require a large amount of bandwidth and some connections may not provide the bandwidth necessary to stream content. For example, there are regions that have limited broadband access, where costs for high speed data connections are expensive relative to the region's average household income, and/or where high speed data infrastructure and/or mobile network infrastructure is poor. For example, a region may have network infrastructure for 2G networks, and delivering data and videos via the 2G networks is generally very slow.